1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a window assembly having a window latch construction and more specifically to a parting bead cam that is mounted on a window sash that is adapted to be both vertically slidable and inwardly rotatable with respect to a window frame.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been known to make windows having movable sashes made of wood, aluminum, or vinyl. The sashes may be arranged in such a manner that an upper sash and a lower sash may not only slide vertically to open the window, but also may tilt or pivot into the house or building to facilitate cleaning the window. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,882; 4,068,406; 4,144,674; and 4,525,952.
Tilting of the window sash inwardly may be accomplished by various means and the window may include a lock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,952 discloses a tiltable window having a locking mechanism consisting of a slot, locking arm, pin and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,674 discloses parting strips which are pushed back against the bias of springs into accommodating recesses to facilitate tilting of the windows. The parting strips are each held in position by detents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,406 discloses a balance spring assembly positioned in the channel of the weather stripping in a sash. The spring assembly consists of a block with a shaft member extending therethrough. Also positioned on the block are camming members which rotate and engage a flat surface on the shaft member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,882 discloses a camming bead formed on a pivot member which provides a guide for the sash during normal raising and lowering and locking pressure when the sash is tilted.
Despite the above devices, there remains a need for a window latch construction that is easily manufactured and easy to use and which provides an effective and reliable locking mechanism when the window sash is moved vertically and tilted inwardly in the window frame.